Only You!
by potterheadcharles
Summary: Harry was unable to save Draco from the fire in the Room of Requirements. When Narcissa comes to check if he is alive, Harry tells her the truth. What happens then? A Harry/Narcissa love story. One-shot.


**DISC: J.K.R owns Harry Potter. Come on, people,it is has been almost eight years since the last book was published. Please, why, oh why, do you all ask for disclaimers?**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : A few paragraphs in the beginning(in Italics) are from DH but they have been tweaked and added to, for the purpose of this story.<strong>

**Only You**

_And Harry saw them: Malfoy with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and Harry dived. Malfoy saw him coming and raised an arm, hoping against hope that he would somehow be able to live. Somehow be able to escape this nightmare and return from the threshold of death._

_Death, however, had other plans._

_Harry raised an arm towards him but just before he could reach the terrified boy, a gout of flame swallowed him whole and Harry was left, unable to save someone who had despised him with a vengeance all his life and then asked for help in his last moments._

* * *

><p><em>~~~Only You~~~<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hands, softer than he had expected, touched Harry's face, pulled back an eyelid, crept beneath his shirt, down to his chest, and felt his rapidly beating heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing, her long soft hair tickled his face. He knew she could feel the steady pounding of life against his ribs.<em>

"_Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"_

_Her barely audible whisper; her lips almost touching his ear, her head bent so low that her long hair shielded him from any onlookers; sent a shiver through his spine. It wasn't her breath on his skin or her scent on his nostril though; it was the question._

_How could he tell a mother that her son was no more? That she wouldn't be able to even see his face for the last time. That not even his charred remains are left. That her son is nothing more than dust now._

_And what will happen to him then? Narcissa would surely reveal his status among the living and Harry knew he couldn't fight Voldemort at the moment. Not when he was surrounded on all sides by his henchmen and Nagini was still alive._

_But still, Harry could not lie to a mother. He found it ironic that his story started with a mother's sacrifice and would probably end with a mother's revenge. He could not bring himself to lie though – no matter what the consequences._

"_Dead" he whispered the one word answer that would surely shatter her._

_He felt the hand on his chest contract; her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up._

_Harry swallowed. This was it._

"_He is dead." Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers in a detached tone._

_Harry swallowed yet again._

* * *

><p><em>~~~Only You~~~<em>

* * *

><p>The war was over. Voldemort was dead. The survivors were cheering. Laughing and partying all the same. Some were grieving the lost ones but they too were happy, because their lives were spared, because they had <em>someone<em> left to live with.

She had no one.

Lucius was dead as well. In an attempt to run at the last moment, he had displeased his Lord, who was already angered beyond rage, and became the last victim of Lord Voldemort's hate.

Harry looked through the crowd to get a glimpse of the woman who had saved his life and the entire fucking Wizarding World with a simple statement ; but he couldn't find her.

It was odd really, Draco Malfoy who had tormented him all his life was dead and he was feeling sad for him. Maybe it wasn't so much for Draco, as for his mother, but Harry couldn't find it in himself to bring back the loathing he had once had for the dead boy.

After another half hour of fruitless searching brought him short, _What if she never left the forest_, he thought. And ran back outside.

He moved through the trees at a run and into the clearing where so much had happened not so long ago.

He found her lying in the middle of the large clearing with her eyes closed. It seemed she was sleeping but that couldn't be true, right? How could she sleep…

Harry paled. _No. No. No._

He ran to her side and clenched his teeth at the sight in front of him.

Narcissa had slit her hand and blood was pouring from her arm at a sedate pace.

Harry knelt beside her and quickly removed his torn and battered shirt. He took a piece and wrapped it securely around the cut to stop the flow of blood.

_Blood hell. Never learned a simple healing charm in the whole stupid fucking war. Stupid Potter_.

He checked the pulse on her neck and frowned. It was very slow.

_Stupid Woman. Killing herself. For Draco fucking Malfoy no less._

He raised her neck and put an arm around her back and another beneath her knees and then gently lifted her up. He then started jogging back to the Great Hall. He was sure Poppy could save her.

* * *

><p>~~~Only You~~~<p>

* * *

><p>The various witches and wizards saw as their savior came running down inside the hall with a witch in his arms shouting bloody murder. "POPPY. SOMEONE CALL POPPY. POPPY."<p>

Madam Pomphrey quickly came to the front hearing her name being called with such urgency. She quickly saw the torn garment on the lady's hand and discerned her laboured breathing.

"Let her down. Let her down. Let me check her." She said to a worried Harry Potter.

Harry gently laid the unconscious woman on a makeshift table and moved away to let the healer do her work.

Poppy began by sealing her cut and summoning a few potion bottles from her office. After a while, when she seemed content with her work, she turned around. "She'll be fine, Mr. Potter. She is in shock, though. I gather she did it…herself."

Harry nodded sadly.

"She shouldn't be left alone, Mr. Potter." She said worriedly.

Harry's face hardened. "She wouldn't be. She'll go home with me."

* * *

><p>~~~Only You~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa woke up with a groan.<p>

She had the grimy taste of medicinal potions in her mouth and stiff, sore muscles. Her head felt light and there seemed to be silence all around her.

She tried to remember what had happened and almost broke down from the rush of tears when the memories came back to her. Her son was _dead. Dead. Dead_. _Dead._ The word reverberated in her mind again and again and she tried to stop the flow of tears in a vain effort. She had done so much, given up so very much so that Draco, her one support, her only blood, could live on but it wasn't to be so.

She had tried to end her pathetic and lonely existence for once and all but it seemed someone had saved her from her fate yet again.

Gaining control of her emotions to better understand her current situation, she wiped away her tears and opened her eyes.

To find a pair of emerald greens staring right back at her.

She jumped up in shock and sat back with a loud gasp. "Don't give me a scare, Mr. Potter."

Harry kept staring at her with an impassive face and Narcissa fought the urge to look away.

"What?" she asked finally.

Harry didn't respond.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry still didn't respond.

"Where am I and what are you doing here?"

No response.

"Do you sleep with your eyes open Mr. Potter?"

Still no response.

She yelled. "SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT."

Without warning, Harry grabbed her right hand in a tight grip and lifted it up in front of her face. "What is this?" he asked softly.

Narcissa looked at the scar she had given herself and swallowed. "My hand. What else do you see, Mr. Potter?"

Harry tightened his grip painfully. "Why?"

"Leave me. You are hurting me." Narcissa tried to remove her hand from his hold but he didn't budge.

"What is a little pain Narcissa, compared to what you were doing?"

"I haven't given you any right to call me by my name. You will do well to remember that young man."

"Sorry, Ma'am but I wasn't made aware that you were the new You-Know-Who of the society." Harry answered sarcastically.

"You pathetic child. You will leave my hand this instant or –"

"Or what? What will you do Narcissa? Scream, cry, call for little drakey poo. He's dead-"

_CRACK_

Narcissa's hand was printed on his cheek before he could know what just happened.

"DON'T YOU DARE-" she started shouting but then lost her final shreds of control over herself and just broke down in a sea of tears.

Harry finally released her hand slowly which slumped down on the pillow uselessly.

He moved closer to her and tried wrapping his arms around her but she pushed him away and cried harder. Harry persisted and got another slap for his efforts. He didn't stop though. He again tried and this time, she let him embrace her and put her head on his shoulders.

She sobbed on his shoulder until her tears dried and then some. She hiccupped and used Harry's shirt as a tissue to remove the snot from her nose.

Harry could not see any sign of that prim, proper pureblood lady who had taunted him about his Godfather's death less than two years ago. No, this was a broken woman who had saved his life and tried to take hers after losing the one person she had been living for.

Harry understood all this and he, for some reason, wanted to help her.

So he tried to comfort her by giving her a shoulder to cry on, by giving small pats on her back and repeating reassuring nonsense in her ear.

When she finally pulled back, they both lapsed in an awkward silence.

She finally got the courage to ask what she was wondering all along, "How?" she whispered.

Harry gave a small nod and started telling her how Draco died. "I was searching for something in a special room of the castle. Draco came there with Crabbe and Goyle and we taunted each other. As usual, really. Then Crabbe threw a spell at Ron and Draco tried to stop him. Ron and Crabbe got into a fight and Crabbe started throwing fiendfire left and right. Everyone started running and we three got separated from those three. We were somehow able to find three brooms which got us above the fire. I tried to find Draco and found him standing on a pile of discarded furniture with Goyle, who was stunned from earlier. Crabbe was already gone by then. Eaten by the fire. Draco called to me and I moved towards him. I was just about to reach him when…" Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down. "I am sorry."

Narcissa didn't speak for some time.

She then finally said. "Draco wasn't as bad as his father, you know."

Harry nodded. "I know. Trust me, I know."

"I hope Lucius died as well." Narcissa spoke, regaining her usual coldness for a moment.

Harry nodded uncertainly. "He did."

"Good riddance. I tried to stop him all my life. But he never listened. Took my son with him, the bastard."

Harry wasn't sure how to answer, so he remained quiet.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Grimmauld Place. I suppose you lived here before being married."

Narcissa sighed. "Yeah. It seemed familiar."

She leaned back on the headboard and closed her eyes in remembrance.

She looked so quiet, so vulnerable, so beautiful…

Harry shook his head and wondered where that last thought came from.

He was just about to leave the room thinking that she was asleep, when she abruptly opened her eyes and stood up. She wobbled up a little but Harry steadied her.

"What are you doing? Sit down. I'll bring anything you need."

Narcissa removed herself from his hold and spoke, "I need to go."

"Where?" asked Harry.

"Malfoy Manor."

"You are not going anywhere."

Narcissa looked up sharply and glowered at him. "You are no one to tell me where to go and what to do, Mr. Potter."

Harry matched her gaze and growled, "I bloody well WILL when you start slitting your veins and attempting to meet your dead son."

Her eye twitched. "I won't tell you again, Mr. Potter. Stop trying to antagonize me. I saved your bloody life. Have some respect."

"And I saved yours." He calmly replied.

"And I thank you for that. We are even. Now get out of my way."

"No"

"Stop being a pathetic snobbish child, Mr. Potter. It doesn't suit you." With that, she started pushing her way to the door.

Harry grabbed both her arms and threw her bodily on the bed.

If a gaze could kill, Harry would be so very dead at this moment. No matter how many killing curses failed to kill him.

" GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY. THIS. VERY. INSTANT." Narcissa growled.

Harry was now starting to feel a little amused by the utter lack of composure on the usually cold and uncaring witch.

"Madam Pomphrey said you shouldn't be left alone. She isn't entirely sure you wouldn't try killing yourself again."

Narcissa took three successive very deep breaths. "I won't try again. Now let me out."

"I can't be sure." said Harry.

Narcissa sighed. "And you'll do what exactly? Keep me hoard up in this shack of yours as a prisoner? Look Harry, you are a good boy. I understand your desire to keep me safe but it isn't really necessary. I will be perfectly safe in Malfoy Manor, especially now that the Dark Lord is gone." She tried to make him understand in a voice she remembered using on Draco when he was ten.

Harry smiled sweetly. "Look Narcissa. I am here to save you from yourself, not others. You will remember Draco if you live there. Your memories will haunt you and I don't want you to be alone in exactly that condition. End of discussion."

Narcissa pursed her lips and glared at him.

"I am going to lock you inside your room if you decide to run away, which you won't be able to, I assure you. I have already configured the wards to not let you out of the house without my express permission."

"Why are you doing all this?" she asked coldly.

Harry turned and moved towards the door. He sighed and answered without facing her. "I don't know. I guess I don't want you to die."

_And I care for you, _he thought before dragging himself out.

* * *

><p>~~~Only You~~~<p>

* * *

><p>The following days went in a routine.<p>

Harry would wake up, make some breakfast, go up to Narcissa's room and eat with her. She was usually awake before he knocked on the door after the first day when he had entered and she was asleep.

That day was one to remember.

Her door was locked and she didn't open it when he had knocked or called. Fearing the worst, Harry had unlocked the door magically and entered. He sighed when he saw her snoring lightly in a peaceful sleep. Harry had honestly expected nightmares but it seemed she was too exhausted to have them that night. _Oh, nothing, they would start soon,_ he had thought.

She felt so peaceful in her sleep that Harry didn't want to disturb her. So he conjured a chair and waited for her to wake up for some time, silently observing her.

Seeing her in her normal robes while asleep made Harry realize that she had no other clothes of her own at Grimmauld and either he would have to take her shopping or he would have to take a visit at the Malfoy Manor. Alone. It wouldn't do to take her with him, since being the mistress of the house, she would just throw him away as soon as they set a foot past the wards.

Harry sighed and concentrated on her.

She had a very tiny mole on her right cheek just on the side of her lips. Her lips were parted slightly as short puffs of air left them and her nose was…rather perfect on her face. Neither very large, neither very small and looked sort of cute when it wasn't held up haughtily as it was when she were awake.

All in all, Harry just couldn't understand how she produced Draco.

Harry realized he had to wake her up since it seemed his train of thoughts wasn't in the right direction.

But Harry couldn't help it, he had never seen any girl...no, woman…or any female for that matter, sleep like this before.

Aunt Petunia didn't count. She was a horse. Period.

Narcissa…on the other hand was a woman of perfection. Any half-blind wizard could see that. She was simply beautiful.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself.

_Forget it_, he thought, _Just forget it._

With a sigh, he made his way towards her and debated on the proper method of waking her up. It wouldn't do to smack her with a pillow, as he usually did with Ron.

He slowly leaned down to touch her shoulder lightly and whispered, "Narrrcisssaaaa". She didn't respond.

He cleared his throat and said in a little louder voice but it was still a whisper nonetheless. "Naaarcisssaaaa"

When she failed to response yet again, he moved a little closer and spoke in her ear. A little normally this time. "Narcissa, wake up."

Narcissa shot upright and their heads colloided. "Owch" she yelped.

He quickly moved back and stared at the now glaring woman sitting on the bed and rubbing her head with her palm.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" She asked in a deathly quiet voice.

Harry pointed his finger towards the plate of food. She didn't notice.

"ANSWER ME." She shouted.

Harry jumped. "Breakfast" he said hastily "I was just trying to wake you up for breakfast."

Narcissa finally took notice of the plates and frowned.

"You don't know how to wake someone up? And how did you enter my room in the first place?"

Harry swallowed. "Um…magic."

She started yelling then and Harry had to clamp his ears shut to save his ear drums. He never knew someone could screech better than Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you have NO manners at all, boy? Do you consider yourself above basic propriety? I could have been in any state of undress in here. Did you want to molest me or something?"

"Hey" Harry yelled indignantly, his cheeks reddening slightly at the prospect. "I was just worried that you had done something again when you didn't answer my call and so, I just unlocked the door. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" she said, standing up. "You just barge into a woman's bedroom and ask me what the big deal is?"

Harry spluttered. "All right. I am sorry. I had no ill intention towards you. Besides, you were completely covered. So I saw nothing at all."

Narcissa pointed a finger at his chest. "Next time. Knock."

Harry nodded and cast a warming charm at the breakfast. "Breakfast now, please. Shall we?"

Narcissa gave a stiff nod and moved towards the food.

"I need a wand" she said when they were halfway done.

Harry shook his head. "You don't need one. You will just try to run away or kill yourself. I'll give you one later when I'm sure of it."

Her nostrils flared.

* * *

><p>~~~Only You~~~<p>

* * *

><p>She outright refused to leave her room until she was allowed to leave the house. Harry found it amusing that she would act like a teenager who is grounded for her own good.<p>

Harry tried to have small talk with her over the breakfast several times but she stubbornly refused to acknowledge him.

At all.

After breakfast that day, he went to Madam Malkin's and bought a completely new wardrobe for her. He had to do something dangerous to get it right though. When Narcissa was in the bathroom, Harry had went to her room (without her permission yet again) and checked her clothes and their sizes. He had blushed when he saw her bra and panties but noted them as well. He was lucky he knew the spell since he had to work on Ron's robes a little in fourth year.

He could still hear the shower running in the attached bathroom when he silently slipped out and relocked the door.

The mob in Diagon Alley had recognized him somehow even through the glamour charms and he had to run away from them as if he were a thief who was running after stealing someone's purse.

Narcissa was reading the newspaper perched on her bed when he entered yet again without a knock.

She gave him a glare but continued her reading silently.

Harry had expected her to react pleasantly when he gave her the trunk full of clothes but she had just given him a calculating expression after going through them once and asked the million galleon question, "Where did you get my sizes?"

Harry quickly replied "I gave Madam Malkin your name and she was able to do it all right, I suppose."

Narcissa nodded once to dismiss him and Harry sighed in relief as he went outside.

* * *

><p>~~~Only You~~~<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days went in the same vein.<p>

Harry attended the funerals of Fred, Remus and Tonks but mostly kept himself cooped up in his house.

Hermione tried to ask him if he was alright but he assured her that he certainly was; and then he proceeded to hurry her along to a long vacation in Australia with Ron at her side.

Narcissa kept herself in her room and mostly treated Harry as her three times a day waiter.

It all changed one night when Harry was woken up from his slumber from a scream.

He quickly got up and ran to Narcissa's room. The room was locked as usual but he made short work of it and entered. Narcissa was thrashing in her bed, clutching the sheets and crying in her sleep uncontrollably.

She was screaming occasionally and begging mostly, "No please. Not Draco. NO. No, Draco. Don't go Draco…"

Harry sighed. He just knew this was about to happen. From experience.

He put his wand away and climbed the bed beside her. He caressed her cheek gently and whispered, "Its alright, Narcissa. Wake up. Sshhh. Its alright. Wake up, Narcissa."

When Narcissa finally got up, she quickly recognized him and gave him a resounding slap. "WHY DID YOU NOT SAVE HIM?"

Harry's eyes watered from the mixture of pain and hurt. "I tried." He whispered.

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smack._

"NOT ENOUGH." She bellowed.

She grabbed his collars and shook him violently before pushing him away.

"GET OUT"

Harry got up slowly and went up to his room in a daze.

He did not get any sleep that night.

* * *

><p>~~~Only You~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Harry did not get up from his bed the next morning.<p>

He was in no mood to make any breakfast. Or Lunch. Or Dinner.

Later that night, he heard a knock on his door but neglected to answer it.

The door slowly creaked open and a soft voice asked, "May I come in?"

Harry remained silent. She came to his side and knelt. "I am sorry."

Harry didn't reply.

"Say something please. Shout on me or curse me or something. But don't ignore me like this please."

Harry finally looked up. "You were right. I killed him. You don't need to apologise."

Her eyes welled up and she whispered. "Please. Don't make me feel worse than I am actually feeling. I am sorry, Harry. Please, forgive me."

"All right. I forgive you." He said and Narcissa looked up hopefully. He thrust a wand in her hand and continued. "This is your son's wand. Keep it with you. I have lifted the wards up. You are welcome to leave anytime."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "But where would I go?"

"Malfoy Manor. You said that. Remember?"

"No. That was…I will be alone there. I can't even cook my meal." She blurted.

Harry laughed.

"So you really want me as your house elf."

"I didn't say that." She replied indignantly.

"But you meant it. Admit it. I am a fucking house elf to you. A cook. A waiter. A laundry man." said Harry. "What else does I matter to you?"

"You…you…" she stammered "you…you…you do matter."

"Do I?"

"Why are you taking this so far? I apologized, haven't I? Accept my apology and get over it, Mr. Potter." she replied calmly.

"Oh, we are back to Mr. Potter, are we? All right. I already accepted your apology. You may leave my room now and the house later." Harry replied in the same tone.

"Oh no, you don't. You can't dismiss me like that." She screeched.

"I bloody well can." He shouted back.

"You will forgive me properly or I will –"

"Or what?"

"Or I will do exactly what you were trying to stop me from doing."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you mean? You will slit your hand once again?"

"No." she replied, waving Draco's wand and conjuring a knife. She then promptly put it at her neck. "I will slit my throat this time and you won't be fast enough to save me."

Harry growled. "You bitch."

Narcissa smirked. "A witch."

Harry laughed. "I should have expected this. You are actually _threatening_ me to ask for my _forgiveness_. A Malfoy, through and through."

"You are mistaken, Harry. Malfoys will never do this. This is a Black trait. We get what we wish through any possible means." She replied.

Harry sighed. "I already forgave you Narcissa. What more do you want?"

"First I won't leave this house. Second, you will fix me something to eat. Third, you will ask me to do something for you. Anything. I know I hurt you. I want to do something for you. I will do anything. I promise."

Harry eyed her to gauge her sincerity.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Anything." she promised.

Harry smirked. "Hmmm…I have something for you. But let me first make you something to eat."

With that, Harry got up and walked out the door.

Narcissa followed him and entered the kitchen for the first time in so many days. Harry looked around for something edible and took out the ingredients to make a veg sandwich.

Narcissa watched him work from the dining table and thrummed her fingers in a beat, speculating on what he had in his mind for her.

Harry served her a plate fast enough and she dug in.

After they were both fed and relaxed, sitting opposite each other, she finally asked him, "So?"

"Hmmm…" Harry replied. "I don't think you can do it."

"I said I would." She said haughtily.

"I don't think you _could_ ."

"Will you just tell me already?" she growled.

Harry smiled that crooked smile of his and dropped the bomb.

"Kisssss Me." He drawled.

* * *

><p>~~~Only You~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa's conjured knife, which she was playing with, cluttered to the floor.<p>

She stared at him as if he had grown three heads and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Harry offered her a glass of water.

She quickly accepted it and drank. "Another, please."

Harry obliged and handed another glass. She drank it too.

Then she stared at him coldly. "What did you just say?"

Harry smirked. "Exactly what you heard. Kiss me."

Narcissa licked her lips, unable to consider and process the words she just heard.

She took a deep breath. "Harry, are you sure you aren't drunk?"

"Yes. Pretty sure."

"Fever?" she asked placing her hand on his forehead.

"See. No fever."

Narcissa could only nod. "So, what did you just say?"

Harry replied obligingly. "Kiss me."

"You are joking, right?" she gave a false laugh. "Very funny."

"No. No. This is no joke. I am perfectly serious." Harry said casually. "That too a full kiss. Not a peck. A full tongue wrestling french kiss. I want our tongues battling, I want to swap spit with you. I want to play tonsil hockey."

Narcissa gaped and then turned red with anger.

"How could you even think about me like that?" she growled. "I am your mother's age. I am frankly disgusted. I had thought you were better than this."

Harry sighed deeply. He then conjured a large mirror and gave it to her. "As to your first question. Look at yourself. You are fucking hot and you know it as well. So, don't give me that tripe. You know, I was there that day for a while before waking you up. I wanted to grab you and pound in you right then and there. Just watching you _sleep_ gave me an erection."

Narcissa swallowed thickly.

"As to your second question. Dear Narcissa, my mother and father are dead. And I frankly do not think that age matters all that much in afterlife. Let me care about my parents myself."

"As to your third question. You are not disgusted. You are aroused. You want to have me as well. You just don't want to except it. I know I am no stud but I have seen that look in your eyes. And not just these days, mind you. Back before our sixth year, I saw that same look and _I_ was disgusted. That made me taunt you first about your _late_ husband Lucius. I remember quite clearly."

Narcissa couldn't take it anymore. "Stop please." She whispered.

" Frankly, the truth is that you are terrified of him Narcissa. You are terrified of Lucius. And Draco as well. But let me fucking tell you. THEY ARE DEAD. And they aren't going to come back. THEY. ARE. DEAD. So get over yourself and your insecurities and fucking KISS ME ALREADY."

She did. Exactly as he wanted.

Nothing was slow about their kiss. They were animals in a rage. Their tongues warred and their teeth bit and their lips sucked. They groaned and moaned into each other's mouth and their hands roamed over the other's body. They swapped their spit and played tonsil hockey alright. They both wheezed for air but neither was willing to let the other escape.

When they finally pulled apart, their thirst wasn't sated. It was only piqued.

Harry started biting Narcissa's neck while she removed his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers. She quickly shoved them downwards and Harry removed them hastily. He lifted Narcissa and made his way to his bedroom. They weren't entirely in the bedroom before Narcissa was topless and tugging on Harry's briefs impatiently.

Harry sucked her breasts pushing her on the bed while she placed sloppy kisses all over him.

He finally pulled down her knickers and moved back to admire her fully. Narcissa was hungrily doing the same on the opposite side of the bed.

"God, you are beautiful." He sighed.

"You too." She replied watching his member with naked lust in her eyes.

When he placed himself on her entrance, she stopped him with a gesture and moved up to kiss him. This wasn't a passionate kiss. This was a soft, loving one. The first of its kind tonight and easily the best.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "You are asking me. Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl?"

"I know you are a virgin. I am old. You can get anyone-"Harry silenced her with his lips.

"I care about _you_ Narcissa. I want _you_."

And he entered her. And they became one.

_Only you_.

* * *

><p>~~~Only You~~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SIX MONTHS LATER<strong>

It was a Weasley family gathering, one in a long list.

All Weasleys, except Fred, along with their wives and daughters and girlfriends were there. Teddy, Andromeda and a few other members of the Order, were also present.

Harry was able to finally convince Narcissa to join them for today's dinner.

Everyone knew of their relationship.

It wasn't really all that hard to predict what they did holed up in a house together all the time. Although Harry had made no official announcement, the newspapers and magazines printed various articles regarding his 'obsession' with older women and Narcissa's 'dark' past.

They weren't paid any mind.

Several of Harry's close friends had tried to talk him out of his relationship but they didn't like the results, to say the least.

Ron and Hermione in particular presented a united front and nagged him endlessly until he finally snapped and showed them the finger; along with a suggestion to Ron to fuck Hermione's mother in front of her and that she would probably taste better.

That had silenced them quite nicely.

Molly wasn't pleased with him at all and was throwing Ginny all over him until she too was running with tears in her eyes.

Harry wasn't really sure which one of the Weasleys had deemed it appropriate to invite him to these gatherings when half of the family was after his head but today was important.

All the doubts would end today.

Thus Narcissa was here.

The poor witch wasn't very comfortable in the Burrow but was doing her best even after being on the receiving end of several cold glares.

Harry had noticed each one and returned them with his own with such ferocity that the recipients ran away sweating.

As everyone sat down around the table, Harry stood up and called for attention.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make."

All the heads turned towards him and even Narcissa looked intrigued.

Harry turned towards her and locked their gazes together.

He then kneeled in front of her. And everyone gasped.

No one was particularly surprised when Harry took out the ring from his pocket, except two witches. One was Narcissa herself.

She had her hand on her mouth and she was still as a statue.

They had all seen this coming.

"Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, I love you. I love you with all my heart. And brain. And nose and eyes and tongue, yes we can't forget tongue, and torso and legs and my dick, of course." Harry grinned at the look on Narcissa's face. "And my soul. Basically, all of me loves you. I don't know if it makes me a bad person but I am actually happy that you tried to kill yourself all those months ago or I couldn't have cared for you and I wouldn't have understood what a wonderful wonderful witch you are. I want you with me all my life and beyond. Please marry me."

Narcissa's eyes shone with tears but there was conflict as well.

The other surprised witch tried to enhance the conflict, who was of course Mrs. Weasley. Senior. Not Fleur. Molly.

"HARRY, KEEP THAT RING DOWN THIS INSTANT. SHE IS MORE THAN DOUBLE-"

"If you do not shut your mouth this instant, Molly, I will personally see to it that there will be no more fucking Weasley gatherings until you are dead. Arthur, please control your wife's loudspeaker." Harry replied frostily without breaking his gaze from Narcissa for a second.

Arthur glared at Molly and she snapped her mouth shut tightly.

"Narcissa, do not think about anyone else. Just think about me and you. I could have asked this at our home but I want the world to know that I am marrying the most beautiful woman of the entire fucking Universe. I will be a proud husband to call you my wife and grow old with you. Until death do us part. And then, beyond as well. I love you dear. I need to know now that you will be proud of me as well. And my knees are starting to hurt. Please answer me. Will you marry me?"

Narcissa started laughing and crying simultaneously and dropped herself before him. She gave her hand and bobbed her head up and down. Harry quickly put the ring on her finger and kissed her hard. He took her arse in his hands and stood up as she wrapped her legs around him. Then he twisted.

And they were both gone leaving a gaping audience behind.

* * *

><p>~~~Only You~~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 5, 2000<strong>

Harry Potter entered the hospital room where his wife slept peacefully with his newly born daughter at her side.

"Hey sweetheart. Papa is here." He whispered to his daughter.

"She knows, Mr. Potter. She can see as well." Narcissa cracked open an eye and smiled at Harry.

"I thought you were sleeping, Mrs. Potter." Harry said giving her an affectionate kiss.

"Not without you on my side, Darling."

"You once told me about propriety. Isn't this a hospital dear?" He asked as he lied beside her on the bed.

"You didn't listen to me then. And you shouldn't listen now." She said leaning up to give him a proper kiss but before it could become much heated, the baby started crying.

"Naughty baby. Naughty baby. Don't cry. Papa loves you too." Harry said as he scooped her up in his arms.

Narcissa laughed.

"See, she has your eyes." She said looking at her daughter lovingly.

"And my hair as well. And your nose. And she's just as beautiful."

"So what do we name her?" she asked excitedly.

"Draconis?" Harry asked with a straight face.

Narcissa slapped his arm and he laughed. "Harry, you shouldn't be making jokes about dear Draco. He is your step-son now, remember?"

Harry smirked. "Oh, I remember too well, my dear. And that gives me the right to make as much fun of him as I wish."

Narcissa smiled. "He will be angry with you."

"Oh, I bet. But don't worry. My dad, Sirius and Moony and yes, Fred, are all there to keep him in line and make him a good boy, so that he makes his Dad proud when we go up there."

Narcissa chuckled. "Oh, he is already proud of you. Very, very, proud. For keeping his mother safe and happy when he is gone."

Harry pulled her close and kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Narcissa."

She kissed him and said, "I love you too Harry. I love you too. Very, very much. More than you could ever think possible."

Up above in the clouds, a boy groaned as four voices started singing. "Drakey poo has a sister"

_Potter, you just come up here once_, he thought savagely.

~~~fin~~~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope you all liked it. I at least did.

And yes, June 5 was Draco's birthday as well.

Thank you.


End file.
